User talk:Calvin November
IRL... When I joined Skyrates, way back in the SR1 days, I was also playing another online game, BattleMaster. BattleMaster has a fairly extensive wiki where I "fleshed out" my character as a bureaucrat and politician. I've always thought of both characters (in each game) as having similar dispositions. A lot of the stuff there really only makes sense if you're familiar with the game, but here's a link just for kicks: http://wiki.battlemaster.org/index.php/November_Family/Calvin. TO DO Tag Upheaval with Template:Disambig. --Calvin November t/ on 23:38, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Stop forgetting where you put your Sandbox. --Calvin November t/ on 22:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Collapsing wikicode Do we have any way to make something collapsable in this wiki? Like with a 'show' to expand it and then 'hide' to unexpand it? I can't find anything. No template or wikicode. Don't know how(if allowed) to put javscript onto a page, either. --Pika! 02:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Reply left at http://skyrates.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APika!&diff=20741&oldid=20507 --Calvin November t/ on 19:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Image cleanup FYI, I deleted the remaining images from as promised. I did, however, leave the redlinks to those articles. Even though the uploaders had been contacted on their talk page about the images, if anyone chirps up, the images can be undeleted. — MrDolomite • Talk 05:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Greeting Calvin! :) Sure you can help me with something. I am Currently Writing an Article about the Legandary Combats of the Hidden War I encountered. :) Could use some correction help from a Native English Speaker since I am None. O.o And maybe say if the Names for the New Planes sound good. Since they dont have Names yet.:) OK Calvin, seemes I messed Up My own article. I will try to get everything into it. I leave it up to the Professional Ones, but will add more pictures to work with for you. :) Re: Picture licenses. I meant to get those fixed but got sidetracked by RL, so thank you. --Naes Draw 22:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Article Comments and Message Wall What do you think about enabling ? (@ ) While they're non-standard features, they are standard for Wikia and I think they're actually pretty good at lowering the bar for participation. Due to the small userbase, nobody has used the namespace=1}} talk pages in a long time and any important talk pages can simply be linked to. Anyway, one thing I think Skyrates is missing is just a "dumping ground" for thoughts. Everyone has ideas, but they keep them to themselves or only talk about it in chat where it's easily missed by most of the community. The ability to just dump little ideas in the comments would help the RP community to interact with people who aren't so heavily invested in Skyrates RP. Yeah, there's the forum, but much like wiki's talk pages, there's the intimidation factor of starting an entire thread for some throwaway idea that you think nobody else would care about. Anyway, I'm just thinking out loud about the way I'd hope it would be used. Fair chance that everybody will just ignore the change xD Going along the same lines, the user could be helpful, but since this wiki allows anybody to use any user page, perhaps not. I don't know that Wikia's Forum and Chat extensions would add anything given that Skyrates is already a chat/forum. -- Kasarn (talk) 05:50, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Done. --Calvin November t/ on 15:25, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Calvin! Thanks for the warm welcome! Since talking to you earlier I've been poking around the wiki, reading and learning (and brushing off my old copy of "Wiki Editing 101"), and I even launched a character on the RP forum. However, I'm a stickler for detail (you may have guessed) and there's a number of things I just can't figure out - from how tall a giraffe might be to whether people were cheerily living on Jordan thirty years or more ago, to identifying an annoyingly suave male fox Thunderbolt pilot. It's a learning curve! I'll start wiki-working proper tomorrow sometime. I've already got some notes scribbled that I'll start moving over. I'm a binge editor (to warn you) - nothing for ages and then a great big splurge. I'm looking forward to getting my editing toes wet again tomorrow. I've been saying for a while I needed a hobby :) Thanks again and see you around! The Newly Renamed Rooner Spism. Also: Ta-da! Signed up, logged in and everything. Boom! Hey Calvin, Noticed you were somewhat active fairly recently, and I wanted to talk to you about something, but I was wondering if there was an easier way to converse with you. This is the only location I know of to contact you, and it's not the easiest to navigate at times. -JB Vexhoor (talk) 03:24, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey Calvin, Not sure if you're aware or not, but the skyrates site seems to be a bit fubar right now. Something about "Too many connections"? I know you've said you can be contacted through the forums, but they seem to be suffering the same problem as well, and this is the only other method I know of to contact you. JB Vexhoor (talk) 17:09, December 18, 2018 (UTC)